


It's our last chance to forgive ourselves

by beesp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hate Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesp/pseuds/beesp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius e Remus sono invecchiati, sono il fantasma della vita prima della morte dei Potter, tutto ciò che rimane del loro amore è il ricordo del passato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's our last chance to forgive ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liar/gifts).



> Storia angst, un amore che non funziona. Probabilmente ambientata qualche giorno prima della morte di Sirius.  
> "Abbiamo tutti i nostri orrori e demoni da combattere  
> Ma come posso fare a vincere se sono paralizzato?  
> Strisciano sul mio letto, avvolgono le loro dita attorno alla mia gola  
> [...]  
> Non andare via  
> Non posso farcela da solo  
> Salvami da ciò che mi perseguita durante la notte  
> Non riesco a convivere con me stesso, perciò rimani con me per questa notte"  
> "Don't Go", Bring me the Horizon.
> 
> Storia dedicata ad Ari per il suo compleanno, anche se in ritardo.  
> Titolo da "Exogenesis: Symphony, Part III - Redemption", Muse, che è sempre tanto cara quando si tratta di fanfiction wolfstar ed è così spesso la colonna sonora delle mie storie.  
> Buona lettura.

Quando Remus arriva sulla soglia della cucina della casa in Grimmauld Place, gli si prospetta una di quelle immagini che Sirius si trascina dietro, la decadenza di cui faceva volentieri a meno.  
È piegato in avanti sul tavolo, accasciato, gli abiti spiegazzati, i capelli in disordine. È sveglio, riesce a vedere gli occhi immobili, che fissano il vuoto con quell’espressione depressa un po’ ridicola. Ha un calice vuoto nella mano ed una bottiglia di vino elfico a metà.  
Remus è stanco, entro un paio d’ore il sole sorgerà di nuovo e lui dovrà essere pronto per sbrigare commissioni per l’Ordine, ma non ha voglia di andare a letto da solo. Non ha voglia di salire in camera e rimanere sdraiato sul materasso scomodo, a pensare a Sirius che continua ad ubriacarsi fino a perdere coscienza. Ora che è fuori da Azkaban, continua a vivere nel passato e nella tristezza, esce raramente e si sente inutile. A Remus fa rabbia, ma quando Sirius è in queste condizioni, pensa che Silente sia più lungimirante di quanto si possa immaginare; forse è scappato da Azkaban al prezzo di rimanere sfregiato, pazzo, ed inutile, un rifiuto della società. Gli fa pena, trovare compassione ed amore tra tutte quelle macerie di anni passati ad invecchiare – male – da soli è difficile.  
Si siede sgraziatamente accanto a lui, facendo strisciare inavvertitamente le gambe della sedia contro il pavimento. Sirius sobbalza e, riconoscendolo, si stiracchia. Gli scorge qualcosa negli occhi, forse si vergogna che il suo ex compagno lo trovi così spesso _così_ , ma se ne fa una ragione scrollando le spalle e versandosi dell’altro vino.  
Remus si alza, si allenta la cravatta e prende un bicchiere anche per sé. (Sirius lo guarda dubbioso).  
Lo spinge in avanti invitandolo a versarne un po’ anche per lui. Lo assapora lentamente, riesce a percepirne i vari aromi, a distinguerli, ed è così assurdo che quella raffinatezza si trovi in topaia, in una così grande miseria umana. Sirius, nel frattempo, ha già trangugiato il suo e continua a lanciare occhiate languide alla bottiglia.  
“Com’è andata la giornata?” gli domanderebbe se questi fossero altri anni e quello di fronte a lui un altro Sirius. Ubriaco, ma non impossibile da raggiungere.  
Tamburella le dita sul legno del tavolo, mentre aspetta che dica qualcosa. Sirius trafigge i suoi occhi con due orbite vuote, spente.  
Ah, i vecchi tempi in cui sapevano celebrare la vita.  
Le mani di Sirius sono quasi raggrinzite. Un tempo erano sempre a contatto con la sua pelle. Erano giovani, ogni sfiorarsi era come stuzzicarsi; faceva piacere ad entrambi sentire costantemente la presenza dell’altro fisicamente, perché il tempo in cui stavano assieme sembrava non bastare mai.  
Vorrebbe frantumare tutto quello che si trova davanti. Anche Sirius. Soprattutto Sirius. Invece sta lì con la testa incassata nelle spalle per la sconfitta.  
Se anche questa volta i buoni vinceranno, se il cammino sarà come quello sul quale i Potter sono stati uccisi, a loro cosa rimarrà? Non hanno già più nulla, da quasi vent’anni ormai, se non Harry. Harry, che cresce lontano, nella sua vita nel mondo magico, pieno di forza e di paura, ed anche coraggio. Quand’è di spalle e Sirius e Remus sono nei paraggi, non possono fare a meno di pensare “James…” e cercarsi reciprocamente con un tuffo al cuore.  
« Quanto sono caduto in basso » gracchia.  
Remus non può fare a meno di chiedersi da quanto tempo Sirius non profferisca parola – da quanto tempo sia da solo, lì, in quella stanza, nella penombra di un luogo che porta solo brutti ricordi ed alla memoria un’infanzia distruttiva, pochissime finestre e tanta polvere.  
S’immagina Sirius abbandonato per ore in quell’angolo, tra un via vai di persone che fanno poco caso a lui, a sorseggiare il suo vino, ad accumulare polvere.  
Capisce quel modo di strisciare tra i giorni perfettamente. Il suo corpo conosce ogni ferita che Sirius prova, mentre viene ignorato dalla nuova vita che trascorre come se fosse, invece, morte. Anche lui è un rottame, un residuo di guerra avvolto da ragnatele, dissotterrato per sbaglio.  
« Siamo caduti insieme ».  
Sirius ride. È un suono sgraziato e doloroso. Non è vero. Lo sanno entrambi. Erano agli angoli opposti del mondo mentre Sirius scopriva che il suo migliore amico e sua moglie erano stati uccisi, mentre capiva che non avrebbe mai più vissuto in pace con se stesso. Giorni trascorsi in “e se…”.  
Sirius si sporge, gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia forte. Puzza d’alcol. Ed è ruvido e secco.  
Gli manca il fiato pensando quanto Sirius fosse bello. Potevano sopravvivere, potevano amarsi e guarire dalla ferita della morte di James e di Lily, potevano prendersi cura di Harry nei week-end … Insieme … Sirius non si era fidato, però. Aveva ritenuto Peter più affidabile.  
Quando tornarono da casa Potter quell’ultima sera, Sirius lo aveva scopato. Non lo aveva neanche degnato di uno sguardo. Si era allontanato nella sua metà di letto e si era acceso una sigaretta.  
Remus si era rivestito e se n’era andato. Quando aveva ricevuto la notizia, era in giro per le strade di Londra – non ricordò mai come avesse trascorso quelle ore.  
Aveva provato un filo di soddisfazione a sapere che Sirius era il traditore. Gli era montato dentro un tale odio, che non avrebbe mai più dimenticato quella sensazione di vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco, come se tutta la vita fosse stata risucchiata via.  
Non era colpa sua se Sirius non provava più niente per lui; era un mostro, un essere schifoso, viscido e strisciante.

Lo spinge via. « Mi ripugni ».  
Lo tira a sé e lo bacia.

Si sente un adolescente.  
Non c’è quel piacere acuto, quella gioia, c’è solo desiderio – quello, sì – mentre cerca di spogliare Sirius e nel frattempo si baciano e gli sputa contro l’astio e la vergogna.  
Sirius lo stringe e lo accarezza e sembra il ragazzo di un tempo.  
Se non fosse che.  
Se Remus fosse stato migliore, Sirius gli avrebbe detto di non essere il Custode. Non sarebbe stato rinchiuso ad Azkaban. Lui non avrebbe vissuto una vita da cane.  
Lo spinge contro i cuscini del divano e si mette sopra di lui e vorrebbe solamente che qualunque cosa accada sia in grado di portarli via, ai tempi in cui non c’era questa sensazione di morire ogni minuto nella colpa e nel rimpianto.  
Si sente sporco mentre penetra Sirius e lo guarda negli occhi e ci vede disperazione e desiderio ed è circondato dal putridume di una casa di morte.

Sirius rimane steso sopra di lui. Dorme.  
Gli chiedeva scusa mentre veniva, stringendolo, baciandolo.  
Remus vorrebbe essere morto in quell’orgasmo.

~

Sirius si sveglia quando ormai il sole è spuntato. Dovrebbe ritrovarsi in un groviglio di braccia e di gambe. Con Remus, ma lui non c’è. Avrebbe voluto che aprire gli occhi per scambiarsi baci veloci – e parlare fino a quando non fossero stati interrotti.  
Remus è andato via.  
Sirius si pente ogni volta. Non dovrebbe più attaccarsi alle gambe di Remus, come lo stupido cane che è, perché distrugge completamente Remus. Non può farne a meno. Scivola via sempre di più e vorrebbe aggrapparsi ancora più forte. Non gli importa che ormai sembrino vecchi, che dentro siano rotti, se Remus rimane con lui, se Remus gli dice che non è del tutto inutile, Sirius può trovare la forza di darsi una sistemata, di aspettare pazientemente che il Ministero decida che non è un pazzo criminale. Può andare oltre quella dannata notte del 31 ottobre 1981 e riprendere a vivere – anche perché sono anni che la rivive quotidianamente, e forse è arrivato il momento di arrendersi al fatto che sia irreversibile. Basta che Remus glielo chieda, ma non accadrà.  
Il loro tempo è finito e quello che rimane sono attimi rubati al destino.  
Non sarebbe mai finita diversamente.  
Remus gli ha lasciato una coperta sulle spalle. La scosta e si riveste. Annega la nausea in altro vino, sperando di collassare al più presto, per non sognare e per non pensare.


End file.
